vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Uprising
NOTE: THIS EVENT HAS ENDED AS OF 3RD FEBRUARY. VEGA KIOSPECTOR FLEETS ARE NO LONGER LAUNCHED AND DATA CORES ARE NO LONGER OBTAINABLE. ---- Event Overview A mysterious voice promises stolen VEGA technology in exchange for data cores. Event Quotes } |- ! style="text-align:center;" scope="row" |NEW TRANSMISSION RECEIVED - ENDING OF EVENT |- | |} Event Description Uprising is the 1st ever event to be run in VEGA Conflict. It featured new technology that was never ever seen before, as well as a chance at one of the VEGA Hulls, the Dread Battleship. Event Information *Data Cores are not spent on prizes, but unlock prizes at each threshold. To get all three prizes, you need 1 million Data Cores. *The event shop will be open until Thursday, February 6th at 3pm PST. Any data cores not traded in for a prize or resources will be lost. *When attacking VEGA Prospector fleets, you will receive a set number of data cores. The higher the level of the VEGA fleet, the more data cores you win. Damage dealt is proportional to the amount of data cores you get. If you deal 50% damage, you will receive 50% of the data cores available. *Data cores are given immediately following an attack (they won't float around for someone else to pick up). You can view your data cores in the top center of the screen along with a countdown timer. *VEGA Prospectors fleets are level 27+. Use your skill to defeat them! *Data Cores can be converted to resources by the player after the event is over, but only if you’ve already claimed a prize or don’t have enough Data Cores to claim a prize. Any Data Cores not converted by the player before the shop closes on February 6th will be forfeited. One data core = one resource. *Relocation is disabled during the event and repair times for fleets are not changed. *Data cores will only be earned while the event is occurring. A battle started while the event is happening that ends after the event is over will not reward data cores. Event Prizes Fleet Layouts For more information about the event fleet layouts, please refer here: Event Targets/Legacy Quotes Additional Facts *This is VEGA Conflict first huge-scale event. *There will be more VEGA fleets than you can shake a stick at. *At 50,000 Data Cores you can claim the shield. At 250,000 you can claim the weapon. And at 1,000,000 you can claim the hull! *Ship specs will be released after the event. *The fleets will be slightly different than what you're used to. *They are slightly different combinations than you're used to, but are not brand new VEGA ships. *The only VEGAs in game during the event will be the VEGA Prospector fleets that give you data cores. *A dedicated, skilled player can get everything without coining. Kixeye made sure of that. You gotta work for it, but it's doable! Looking forward to having you all participate to see what our first event is like! *The event fleets will give resources. *Think of "Search and Destroy" as a fun, random event. Kixeye will have those more often. *Don't be afraid if you missed the last one =) *The Uprising event will last all weekend. *Over 920,000 VEGA Prospector Fleets were destroyed. Close to a million! *Players under level 20 attacked level 27's the most during the event, followed by level 50's. *There will be more events in the future! *They (event stuff) won't be immediately added as Blueprints and we're (Kixeye) looking into the right time to bring back the prizes. *Kixeye don't release revenue data, but quite a few people were able to play and get everything without spending if they were good pilots. *There was a great post in the event thread that calculated how much time and how many VEGA Prospector Fleets it would take to get everything. Gallery Video Related Pages *Release notes, 1/28/2014 *Uprising Event Infomation *Uprising Event Discussion *Uprising Event Feedback - Please make sure that all of your feedback is calm and constructive so KIXEYE can get a better feel of what they need to do better next time around, thanks! *Uprising is over. Here are some stats. Navigation Category:Feature Events